


Wake Up

by TheFallenSoldier



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Freddy Krueger - Freeform, Give this poor man a break please, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Quentin Smith - Freeform, Sad Quentin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenSoldier/pseuds/TheFallenSoldier
Summary: Once more into the song prompts.This one was semi-inspired by Wake Up - Eden.





	Wake Up

_Listen here **boy**. You’ll never escape me. You have nowhere to go! You have no one that will ever be able to save you.~ You want to know why? Don’t you? Haha. That’s simple._

_ **Because.** _

_You._

_ Belong._

_ To._

_ ME. _

That voice bounces off of every surface it came in contact with. Echoing and etching its words deeper and deeper into the walls of his psyche. Hands trembling as he slumps forward.. Trying to calm down and catch his breath. But it was to late.. He knows he’s already sunk to far. Trapped. Right where Freddy wanted him. Where Freddy always. Wanted him. G-Go.. Go.. away.. Stop talking.

‘STOP.. please.. I’m begging you....’

He whispers through the clenching in his throat. Tongue moist but throat somehow dry. The burning behind his tightly shut eyelids only eluding to the tears that soon come to fall. Painting his dirty skin with clean streaks.

_Oh? Begging now~ Are we? How, sweet. How **obedient **of you. My little dreamer. Why the sudden change? I wonder.~ Is there another you hold dear..? Someone **else** you dare love..? Even after everything **we’ve** been through? When you know what I could do..? What I **can**. Do._

’Shut up! Don’t touch them. I won’t tell. I won’t tell you** a n y t h i n g**. Don’t touch them.. Don’t touch them.. You want **me**. That’s all you want.. That’s all you want... I’ll... I’ll stay...! Just don’t. Don’t touch them.. Don’t touch them..’

He feels the air shift around him even though he can’t see Freddy. There was a long uncomfortable silence It makes him gasp quietly to himself.. The others caress across his back. The touch vastly inappropriate and the hand misleadingly gentle. Quentin knew better by now.

_ It’s not like I was giving you a choice. But that’s- Adorable. For you to think so. You’re mine now. You’ve always been. **MINE**._

A cry leaves him like thunder, Eyes wide as the pain strikes across his back like lightning. This evil man was a storm and he knew he wasn’t even facing the brunt of it. The marks cut just deep enough for blood to bubble forth.. His skin ached and itched. He hated it. A reminder of Freddys presence and his power over him.. Meant to scare him. To make _a mark of claim.. to break him.._

_ And. It will stay that way.. Even after you leave this place. No matter where you go or who you’re around.~ You will always belong to me. Always. My young Quentin. My favourite~_


End file.
